


POI fic - Scrooged

by whomii2



Series: POI Christmas fic (unrelated) [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese is visited by 3 Christmas spirits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI fic - Scrooged

Perhaps he had been listening to Finch expound too much on Dickens, but Christmas eve Reese was visited in his sleep by 3 Spirits.

In the past he saw his first Christmas with Jessica, when they were so in love and thought they would spend their lives with each other, never thinking that anything could force them apart.

In the present John was glad to see Carter and Fusco spending time with their families. They spent so much time working on their jobs or the numbers, he was glad to see they still had a chance to take time for what was important. He smiled as well to see Harold carefully wrapping a Christmas gift as Bear looked on with interest. Several brightly wrapped lumpy shapes on the table were clearly for the dog. But John suspected the gift Harold was currently laboring over, its edges sharp and precisely folded, was going to be delivered to John himself the next day.

In the future John was actually pleased to see a lonely grave in a nearly empty cemetery. In that strange way of dreams, John knew that the cemetery was so barren because of his efforts in rescuing the numbers with whom it might otherwise be populated. As he stepped closer he saw that there was in fact another grave close beside his own. The tombstone simply stated “Harold” and the dates showed that Finch had led a very long life. John didn’t even bother to note the date on his own tombstone, merely appreciating the quiet serenity of the cemetery.

It seemed in this dream he and Harold were both able to rest in peace after a job well done.

  
  



End file.
